Ruminations
by GiaLi
Summary: This is my first fanfic and it's based on Sesshomaru and Rin thinking about why they're still together and/or their love for each other, haha. It's a one-shot and pretty mild I think in showing the emotions. Please tell me what you think, thanks!


A/N : Just so you guys know, this probably won't look very nice because I did this on Wordpad. XP I regret trusting my cousin's word and deleting that darned Microsoft packet thing which contained Microsoft Word in it. Oh well, I can't change the past so I'll have to make do. Also, Rin is around 17 years old here, which would explain for Sesshomaru-chan's description of her physical appearance. Oh, and the P.O.V.'s kinda alternate. It starts off with Sesshomaru's P.O.V. and then switches to Rin's and ends with both of them. You'll see what I mean when get to the end. Also, this is a very short fic as you could probably tell from the bar. Well, enjoy:D

She was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, looking out at the setting sun. She looked beautiful with the thick green foliage on either side of her and the brightly shining, but dimming, glare of the sun oulining her. The slight wind in the air was blowing her ebony black hairs ever so gently. He caught her scent in the air; it was a mix of fresh sakura blossoms and honey. The smell was as refreshing as the rain washing away every person's troubles away.

"Sesshomaru-sama." she said very quietly. He narrowed his eyes slightly in wonder of why she would be calling his name out and whether or not he should make his presence known to her. Silently, he stood for a minute or more contemplating whether or not to move, with no emotion in his features. Gracefully and silently, he walked towards her.

--

Rin sighed and stood up after she had decided that she'd have to return to camp before Lord Sesshomaru or Master Jaken came after her. She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin as she saw Lord Sesshomaru standing in front of her. She gathered herself up and said, "Ah, Konban wa Sesshomaru-sama."

"Come, it is time to go." said Sesshomaru. She silently followed him out of the clearing she had just recently found. She started to think what is it about him that makes her love him so? 'Sure, he was the only one who really took me in after my parents died and actually loved me, but I still wonder if maybe there is another reason why I love him so. There should be, right?'

--

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder to see that Rin was lost in a world of her own and looking at him like she was seeing straight into his soul but at the same time like as if though she weren't looking at him at all. 'Why is it that I even let her follow me in the first place, or why did I ever bring her back to life? She is a human, and I, a taiyoukai. I am the great demon lord of the Western Lands that hails from the almighty late Inutaisho-dono. I, who hate all humans, saved this human and let her follow me all this way. To say that I hate all humans, yet care for one as though she were one of my own kin, is just proving myself wrong. I ponder at this night to night. Perhaps the reason as to why I let her follow me is because she is different from any other human or demon I have met. She gives me the truth. Her genuine smiles, her company, her just being her, is my pleasure. She does not fear me nor grovel at my feet like all others. She puts all of her trust in me. There is absolutely no doubt in her mind that I would ever betray her. She is like a one of a kind collectable porcelian doll. Still, I wonder why I keep one such as her around. I have given myself many reasons as to why I might keep her around, yet none seem to give me a satisfying answer.' he thought. He glanced back at her again and thought 'Perhaps it is her beauty? She is not bad on the eyes. Her dark ebony locks reaching her waist is silky soft and very kempt. Her large, soft, brown slanted eyes that are graced with long, thick lashes could make anyone lose themselves by gazing into them. Her small, curved nose and rosy pink lips that is almost always formed in a smile. Her body is not that grand, but on her it looked as if though she were a goddess.'

--

She looked up at her Lord and observed his features. 'He looks very beautiful, any woman would jump at him if they ever got a chance. His long silvery hair swaying ever so slightly together with each step, is silky soft and feels like water slipping through my fingers at hands touch. His golden eyes that can make everyone in the world think him as cold as ice, show much emotion to me. Other people may not see what is hidden behind the cold facade he puts up, but I do. His pale pink lips contrasting with his pale as the moon skin say not much, but actions speak louder than words. His finely toned muscles only adds to his handsomness. I wonder again why I love and follow him so.' She looked at her Lord, protecter, and father once again. She sees him looking back at her and flashes him a big genuine smile.

'Perhaps the reason does not need to be known. I can be content wondering as to why I do such things for the time being. As long as I have him/her with me, I am content.'

--

Alright, so tell me what you think. Also, I think that I might go back and revise it all over again, depending on how I feel. Heh. Anyway, here are the definitions of the Japanese words I used in this really short fic. Tell me if I missed any so I can edit it.

Konban wa - Good evening.

Tai youkai - Demon Lord

-dono - A suffix for a name; it is used for someone with much respect and power or for reverence.

Ja ne - Later/Bye/A little phrase to say a leaving greeting.

If I missed any other little Japanese words, please tell me so that I can go back and edit it. Ja ne:)


End file.
